The use of sonic vibration to activate motions of various toys is set forth in the earlier filed applications set forth above. However its use has been expanded to a wider variety of devices that have not hereto for taken advantage of the sonic vibration phenomena. It has long been desired to use sonic motion for a wide variety of mechanism such as toy battleships, prize fighters, flying aircraft, and game sets and other toys that have heretofore required motors to operate.